Yaya's Perfect World
by SweetGeorgie
Summary: Yuiki Yaya has entered her final year at Seiyo Elementary, she is told she has one week to write down a dream or goal to achieve by the end of the year. With the help of her friends she writes down a dream and perseveres through her year to achieve it.


_**Yaya's Perfect World**_

**Chapter 1: **Chocolate Brownies

**MegaDisclaimer: **Y'all know I don't own Shugo Chara so I will only do this once.

It was now one year after the guardians group had left. It was now Yaya's turn to live in their steps.

"Think of one goal or dream you would like to achieve by the end of the year." The teacher said as he passed a piece of paper around the room.

"You will all have one week to think of a REALISTIC goal or dream that you could achieve by the end of the year." He said looking at Yaya on the word 'realistic'.

"A realistic dream…" Yaya said to herself, thinking of her dear Chara Pepe.

Yaya picked up the pencil on her desk and tapped the desk while looking at the clock.

_Come on… end class… END! _She thought to herself. Her attention refocused on the teacher when she caught him looking at her suspiciously.

"You are to hand in your paper by the end of the week, good luck everyone." The teacher said as the bell rang.

Yaya grabbed her books and raced out of the classroom.

"A- Yaya! Wait up!" A voice called out to her. Yaya stopped and turned around to see Kairi running towards her.

"Hey Kairi-chi!" Yaya said cheerfully. Kairi stopped in front of her and was trying to catch his breath.

"Did you want to walk to the Guardians meeting with Yaya?" Yaya asked. Kairi nodded his head while still breathing heavily.

They walked in silence for the first few seconds, and then Yaya began complaining of the silence.

"Say something interesting Kairi-chi!" She demanded. Kairi pushed his glasses up and looked at Yaya.

"How about the homework we've received?" He asked. Yaya pouted but then agreed as she knew he would give her an idea for a realistic dream.

"Yaya doesn't like this homework… How is Yaya supposed to come up with a dream or goal in one week?" She asked Kairi.

"It's actually quite simple… but I suppose you want to actually come up with a goal you can reach," He began, "If you write 'I want to be more baby-like by the end of the year' the teacher will probably give you a detention." Kairi said his head deep in thought.

"Yaya will think of something!" Yaya said persistently. _Yaya will ask her friends for help_ She thought rather cunningly.

They reached the Guardian Garden's and entered the building.

"It's our last year A- Yaya." Kairi said looking around at the gardens. Yaya knocked Kairi on the head and winked at him.

"Don't say that with such a sad tone." She said.

"Be happy… be…" Yaya burst into tears and ran up to the table in the middle of the garden where her Chara Pepe was crying too.

"Yaya-chi!" Pepe wailed as they carried on. Kairi heard the door open and turned around to see Rikka and Hikaru.

"What's wrong with Yaya-senpai?" Rikka asked watching the baby-like girl running around the room in tears.

"A- I mean Yaya is just upset because it's her last year as the Ace chair." Kairi explained.

"Yaya doesn't want to leave," Yaya whimpered, "Yaya wants to stay here and be a baby forever!" She yelled, running around the room.

"You," Hikaru said pointing to Yaya. Yaya flinched and then stopped running.

"Y- yes?" She asked, saluting to Hikaru.

"We have work to do." Hikaru said walking past Yaya.

"… Can we eat some chocolate brownies?" Yaya asked suddenly. Hikaru looked at Rikka and nodded his head.

"You get them." He said to Rikka. Rikka flinched and then walked out of the garden.

"Let's wait for Rikka-chi to come back." Yaya said. Kairi pulled out the piece of paper they received in their last class.

"Let's see if we can write down some ideas while we wait." Kairi suggested. Yaya reluctantly took out the piece of paper and a pencil.

"Yaya doesn't know what to write though." she said pouting.

"That's why we're writing down ideas." Kairi pointed out.

Yaya mumbled and then stared at the paper for a few seconds before throwing a tantrum.

"Yaya can't think of anything." She said loudly.

"You were only sitting there for about one minute and you're already throwing a tantrum." Hikaru stated.

"It's because Yaya can't think of any good ideas." Yaya said with her arms crossed.

"Explain to me what she's talking about." He demanded from Kairi.

"In class we were given the task of writing down a realistic dream or goal that we want to achieve by the end of the year." Kairi explained.

"I get it now." Hikaru said as though he was pondering, "You really can't think of any ideas?" He asked Yaya. Yaya and Pepe burst into tears again and Rikka walked back in with a tray of chocolate brownies and tea.

"Sorry if I made you wait long." Rikka said, rushing up the small stairs with the tray. Rikka suddenly tripped and the tray with the delectable desserts spun in the air and landed all over the ground.

Yaya watched with a look of horror and began wailing with Pepe.

"The chocolate brownies!" Rikka got up with a groan and saw Yaya crying.

"Oh no, I'm sorry!" Rikka said bowing to everyone.

"It's okay, Yaya will get over it." Kairi said with a concerned look.

"At least the tea was saved." Hikaru said while Rikka poured him a cup of tea.

"Pepe-chi the brownies…" Yaya whimpered. Kairi sighed and stood up from his chair.

"Ace…" He stopped as soon as he said the word. Yaya rose from the ground and walked up to him.

"I told you to call me Yaya!" She said angrily.

"I… sorry… Yaya." He said. They both sat down and the meeting began.

**~Authors Notes~**

Hello, this is my new story. It's not my first on but it is my first story on my new account. I hope it lives up to the expectations of my old stories or at least creates a new profile of the type of writer I am. I am sorry a thousand times to those who read my stories on my old profile 'Jooja-Chan', go to my new profile for more details if you wish to ask any questions about my old stories. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, it took me a while to think up this story and it has been a while since I have tried writing and actually finished something I can be proud of.

Thank you for reading,

xx ~SweetGeorgie~ xx


End file.
